Kurenai Yuhi
Kurenai Yuhi & Hinata Hyuga vs. Koshin is a battle that takes place during the Search for the Book of the Gods. It is a battle involving Hidden Leaf jonin Kurenai Yuhi and her genin student Hinata Hyuga against member of Team Seiko Koshin. Prelude Following Matt's battle with Aya Ayaka, the former arrives at the Village Hidden in the Leaves to acquire assistance from the Hokage Tsunade. Upon hearing what has transpired in Saint Peters, Tsunade sends Team Kurenai back to the city in order to search for clues on where Aya has gone. Upon arriving in Saint Peters, the team decides to split into pairs in order to cover more ground. As they do so, they are watched by Koshin and Kagutsuchi. Koshin excitedly muses to Kagutsuchi that he he wishes hunting could always be so easy, but Kagutsuchi isn't listening. When asked if he said something, Koshin tells Kagutsuchi that he needs to get his head in the game. With this, the two of them go forth. Battle As Kurenai and Hinata search for signs of Aya's whereabouts, Koshin ambushes them, firing a Lightning Style: Sniper Bolt at Kurenai. Hinata is just barely able to tackle her out of the way, and Koshin introduces himself to them. When Kurenai introduces herself to him as a jonin of the Hidden Leaf, Koshin is happy to be fighting a jonin and a member of the Hyuga clan at the same time. Kurenai states that he is mocking them, but Koshin disregards the comment and opens up with another Sniper Bolt. Hinata pushes her sensei out of the way once more, and as the two recover, Kurenai tells Hinata to stay back. The jonin then activates a genjutsu, causing her to disappear, and Koshin expresses frustration at this. Hinata is at first hesitant on rather she should stay or run, but quickly decides on the latter. Kurenai makes her move against Koshin, but Koshin quickly releases the technique. Kurenai takes an opening given to her to land an attack against Koshin while he is distracted, cutting him across the torso with a kunai. In spite of his injury, Koshin makes a counterattack against Kurenai, but her genjutsu nullifies his abilities. Kurenai then ensnares him in a trap genjutsu, keeping him in place while she uses the Genjutsu: Hellfire Jutsu. Koshin takes a direct hit from the illusion, but he emerges still able to continue fighting. Kurenai tells him that he doesn't know who he's dealing with, and Koshin counters this as pieces of his face fall off, telling her that they are the ones who don't know who they're messing with. Koshin reveals his puppet, and soon Kurenai and Hinata are on the run from its deadly, long-range attacks. Koshin quickly wounds Kurenai, knocking her to the ground, and the Leaf jonin states that she didn't expect to face a human puppet. Koshin tells her the background of his puppet, and as he finishes, Hinata makes an assault, severing the strings controlling Koshin's puppet. Koshin evades Hinata's taijutsu, and he mocks Hinata about having wounded her sensei. As she is distracted, Koshin attacks with his puppet, hitting her directly with a Sniper Bolt. Koshin advises her to never take her eye off a battle puppet, and as Hinata falls unconscious, Koshin turns on Kurenai. Kurenai is helpless as Koshin effortlessly blows her away as well. Aftermath With Kurenai now unconscious, Koshin walks up and examines her, stating that a jonin is just what he needs. As Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame finish fighting Kagutsuchi, Hinata runs up to them frantically, and as Kiba notes her wounds, he asks her what happened. Hinata explains, stating that Kurenai has been kidnapped. Kiba tells her not to worry, since they have their own hostage as well. At the base of Team Seiko, Kurenai is held by chains while Seiko Ren walks into the room. Seiko tells her that if she answers his questions he'll let her go, but Kurenai spits at him, saying that she won't talk and that he should kill her now. Seiko then resorts to trickery, telling Kurenai that they have Hinata, and will kill her unless Kurenai cooperates. Kurenai finally concedes, and Seiko asks her the location of the Book of the Gods. Kurenai is shocked to hear this inquiry, but she initially tells him that she has never heard of it. Seiko is not fooled, albeit amused, reminding Kurenai that they allegedly have Hinata. As Kurenai ponders this, she remembers back to the mission the Third Hokage gave her to move the Book of the Gods from the Hidden Leaf Village. As Seiko watches her, Kurenai finally tells him that it is in the Hall of the Forgotten. Afterwards, Seiko lets her go, and Kurenai returns to the Hidden Leaf just as Tsunade is about to dispatch Team Kakashi to go look for her. Kurenai tells them what Seiko and his team are after, and is informed that Hinata is safe in the Village. Tsunade then changes Team Kakashi's mission, sending them to the Hall to beat Team Seiko to the Book of the Gods. Category:Battle